thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plarail Thomas
These are fan-made for the Plarail Thomas & Friends range by TAKARA TOMY. Engines (TS-) # Thomas (contains Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel) # Edward (contains Edward and yellow van) # Henry (contains Henry and red fish truck) # Gordon (contains Gordon and green express coach) # James (contains James and brakevan) # Percy (contains Percy, fuel tanker, and Troublesome Truck) # Hiro (contains Hiro and slate truck with barrel loads) # Rebecca (contains Rebecca and blue tanker) # Diesel (contains Diesel (redesigned with CGI face and moving siderods), diesel fuel tanker, and Troublesome Truck) # Spencer (contains Spencer (redesigned with CGI face and metallic silver paintwork) and the Duke and Duchess' private coach) # Toby (contains Toby (redesigned with CGI face and updated detail), Henrietta (redesigned with face), and Troublesome Truck) # Rosie (contains Rosie and two red Troublesome Trucks) # Emily (contains Emily (redesigned with CGI face and silver buffers) and coach) # Ryan and Skiff (contains Ryan, Skiff, and yellow truck) # Stephen (contains Stephen and red open wagon with crown) # Connor (contains Connor and teal passenger coach) # Duck (contains Duck (redesigned with CGI face and black running board) and two Slip Coaches) # Yong Bao (contains Yong Bao and red slate truck) # Flynn (contains Flynn, water tank, and trailer) # Streamlined Thomas (contains streamlined Thomas (with 2-speed motor) and blue Annie and Clarabel) # Shooting Star Gordon (contains streamlined Gordon (with 2-speed motor) and blue and red coach) # Hurricane and Frankie (contains Hurricane, unmotorised Frankie, and slag car) # Ashima (contains Ashima, golden yellow tanker, and green brakevan) # Caitlin (contains Caitlin and raspberry passenger coach) # Gina (contains Gina and two trucks) # Nia (contains Nia and two slate trucks with elephant and zebra) # Lorenzo and Beppe # Daisy (contains Daisy, milk tanker, and cattle van) # Salty (contains Salty (redesigned with CGI face, black buffers, and updated detail), fish van, and truck with crate loads) # Porter (contains Porter, truck with fish load, and sliding door van) # Philip (contains Philip, green coal truck, and blue crate truck) # Oliver (contains Oliver (redesigned with CGI face, green wheels, and black running board), Great Western coach, and Toad) # Flying Scotsman # Vinnie (contains Vinnie and American-style tanker) # Beau (contains Beau and two mining trucks) Battery system legend "AA" battery (motor in engine) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rebecca * Spencer * Rosie * Ryan (from Ryan and Skiff pack) * Connor * Duck * Yong Bao * Flynn * Streamlined Thomas * Shooting Star Gordon * Hurricane (from Hurricane and Frankie pack) * Ashima * Caitlin * Gina * Nia * Lorenzo * Salty * Porter * Oliver "AA" battery (motor in tender/rolling stock) * Emily * Stephen * Philip * Beau "C" battery (motor in engine) * Hiro * Diesel * Toby * Daisy "C" battery (motor in engine, battery compartment in tender) * Flying Scotsman (requires two batteries) * Vinnie Multi-car packs/special engines Wagon Packs Talking Engines (OT-) # Talking Thomas (contains Thomas (power unit), Annie (sound unit), and Clarabel) # Talking Percy (contains Percy (power unit), mail coach (sound unit), and slate truck) # Talking James (contains James (power/sound unit) and blue express coach) # Talking Hiro (contains Hiro (power/sound unit) and red truck) # Talking Gordon (contains Gordon (power/sound unit) and brown express coach) # Talking Edward (contains Edward (power/sound unit) and orange coach) # Talking Henry (contains Henry (power/sound unit) and fish van) # Talking Toby (contains Toby (power unit), Henrietta (sound unit), and sliding door van) 'Remote-Control Engines' Each engine contains * TR-01 Remote-Control Thomas (contains Thomas, Annie (power unit), and Clarabel) * TR-02 Remote-Control Percy (contains Percy, red coach (power unit), and oil tanker) * TR-03 Remote-Control James (contains James (tender is power unit) and red express coach) * TR-04 Remote-Control Gordon (contains Gordon (engine is power unit) and green express coach) * TR-05 Remote-Control Toby (contains Toby, Henrietta (power unit), and Troublesome Truck)